How I Met Your Father
by No1Bookworm
Summary: "I get really sick on roller-coasters and you had the misfortune of sitting in front of me so, uh… sorry…" AU


YAY so here you go :)

* * *

"Come on Levy! Before the line gets longer!" Her friend Lucy was practically dragging her towards the tallest rollercoaster in the world.

"Um, I don't think-"

"No! There's no way you're bailing out on me now Lev! Besides, we only have one more day here before we head back for school!"

"But-"

"I'll get you that limited edition book~"

"…Maybe the ride won't be that bad..."

"That's the spirit! Let's go!"

* * *

She was starting to think that the book wouldn't be worth it. And that meant a lot. Because books were always worth it.

Levy gulped as they finally got seated. Her heart was beating irregularly and she was starting to seriously sweat everywhere.

"Lucy?"

"Yes Levy?"

"I think I left something back at the hotel room." She made a move to unbuckle her seat belt before the ride started but one glare from her friend and she gave up.

_God help me._

* * *

The very long, very slow ascent definitely did not help calm her current state of panic. She wholly regretted coming here, heck, she didn't even recall agreeing to it.

_Too late_, she thought with a bitter smile.

She was sure she was gonna die. She'd appear on the headlines tomorrow morning. It'd read '22 year old faces untimely demise on a roller coaster.' There would be a picture of her splattered remains on the pavement, and Lucy wailing on the side. Levy shook her head. Her thoughts were way too morbid for her liking.

And again, not helping.

How long was this gonna take anyways? She was desperately looking for something to distract her when bickering right behind them caught her attention.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this."

"Cheer up Gajeel-kun. You'll like it, Juvia promises."

"Like it my ass. You know how I hate rides and how long is the ascent gonna take dammit?!

There was a silence, and then,

"Alright, alright! Stop looking like a damn puppy will ya?!"

Levy had to stifle a laugh. The guy seemed to be a classic case of tsundere. The girl was really lucky to have found someone like him though.

The roller coaster now sat atop the ride and was now dangerously teetering forward. This is it.

Everyone had quieted down, silently anticipating what was to come.

And then…

They fell.

* * *

Levy thought she knew how it felt to be well and truly terrified. But this, this was on a whole new level of scary.

They were currently plummeting down a 221 foot drop and all she could do was scream and hope that the restraints won't let up. As they descended, her vision got blurry and she was pretty sure her face was so stretched that she would have wrinkles by the time they stopped.

If they ever stopped, that is.

She knew she was probably exaggerating but at the moment she couldn't care less. Lucy on the other hand was screaming and laughing at the same time. Honestly, she had no idea how she did that. It also seemed that she was raising her arms but she didn't turn and confirm for fear of snapping her neck.

Among the chaos, she could catch a few words of the pair at their back.

"..okay?"

"..not…good.."

"..deep breaths…"

"…can't…in…"

She was barely able to piece two and two together before she felt something wet splat against her neck.

* * *

Today was the best day ever.

Not only was she lured into riding a monster of a rollercoaster, but she also got puked on by some stranger while on the ride.

Yay.

As soon as the ride ended she hopped off, or rather limped off and waddled over to the bathroom.

The vomit had hit her neck, and just a little bit of the collar of her shirt. Pouting at the stain on her shirt, she attempted to wipe it off. But after a few seconds of furious scrubbing she realised it would take a lot more than commercial hand soap to take it off.

Lucy tottered in right behind her, and after catching her breath, grabbed some wet wipes and assisted in wiping the offensive liquid off her.

"Wasn't that the best ride ever?!" Levy could only nod mutely as the blonde continued to gush over the ride.

Not long after they started, a woman with blue hair darker than her own rushed in. She looked around, and let out a gasp of recognition as she caught her gaze. She then tentatively walked towards them, and with an air of meekness, she held out a dark grey shirt.

A very large one at that.

"Um, you were sitting in front of me and my friend earlier, and it would seem that he accidentally puked on you. Juvia would very much like to apologise on his behalf. And um, here's something to change into, seeing as how some of the puke got onto your shirt."

Levy hesitated slightly before taking it.

"Uh, thanks."

The woman was visibly put at ease when she took it.

"Again, we are truly sorry for the trouble."

Smiling, Levy shook her head. "It's no biggie."

This time she didn't hesitate to offer her hand.

"I'm Levy. My friend over here's Lucy."

The woman grasped her hand gently and shook it.

"Juvia."

The girls hit it off immediately. Apparently Juvia was attending the same school they were, just in a different building. And the man Levy had assumed to be her boyfriend, was actually just a really good friend of Juvia's. Which meant he was single.

Levy didn't like the frighteningly similar smirk Lucy and Juvia shared when she unknowingly let out a sigh of relief at that.

"Gajeel-kun also attends University of Magnolia, at the Engineering School. Just in case Levy would like to visit." Juvia added with a wink.

They had so much fun chatting that they completely forgot about the time. In fact by the time they emerged from the toilet, the sky was darkening.

As soon as Gajeel spotted them, he marched right up to Juvia.

"What the hell were you doing in there woman?! I mean yeah girls take longer than guys to do their business but forty-five minutes? Really, you're killing me here."

She was about to explain when he cut her off, seemingly not done with his rant.

"Not finished. And maybe I wouldn't be so friggin' pissed off right now if you picked up yer damn phone and replied!"

"Juvia is so sorry Gajeel-kun! Juvia promises that she will never do that again! But she had a perfectly good reason to!"

"Yeah, and what would that be?"

She hastily pulled Levy and Lucy forward.

"They go to UM too! Levy's in Linguistics and Lucy over here's from Astrology! They even know Natsu-san and Erza!"

Lucy? Ah, the girl Salamander's so hung up over. But Levy? He'd never seen or heard about her before. She was a tiny thing. Wild blue hair, and warm, expressive cocoa eyes, his heart did a particularly loud thump in his chest.

It was only when she started to fidget that he realised he was still staring at her. Awkwardly clearing his throat, "Ah. Uh, the name's Gajeel. And, Levy, was it? Sorry bout earlier. I got a few issues with transportation."

To his surprise, she waved it off with a smile. A weird one, she is.

"I'm gonna go grab some ice cream. Wanna come Juvia?"

Gajeel would have to be both blind and deaf to ignore their obvious intentions.

"Sure Lucy. You guys wait here, kay?" And without waiting for their reply, the two matchmakers left, traipsing off to the ice cream cart.

An awkward silence immediately blanketed the atmosphere around them. But after a few shuffles of his feet, and random coughs from Levy, he couldn't take it anymore.

So naturally, or unnaturally, since this was way out of his character, he blabbed out the first thing that came to mind.

"You're _tiny_."

It was only after he saw her face purpling with rage that he realised what he said. Crap, he didn't mean to make her mad. He never really was a smooth talker.

"Uh, I mean-

"I'm not tiny." She seethed. "You're just freakishly big."

Little minx's got spunk. He offhandedly thought about how cute she looked, with puffed cheeks and a red face.

"I don't think six feet is freakishly big. It's pretty normal." He said with a smirk.

All she could do was huff and cross her arms.

Gajeel didn't know what it was, but he knew as he chuckled at her childish behaviour, that this was just the start of something big. But he figured he'd start with ruffling her hair.

"Don't cry about it Shrimp." And before she could retort, "You know where the nearest restaurant is?"

She gave him a strange look, but rattled out directions for a fast-food that just opened up. And without another word, "Come on then. I'm starving."

"What about Lucy and Juvia?"

"They ditched us for a reason. Thought you were smart enough to pick that up, seeing as how you study languages and all that."

He watched as her face reddened further, and had to choke down quite a few 'gihis'.

"Of course I know what they meant but-"

"So I say, why don't we give them a show?"

Levy didn't know what it was, but as she chortled at the sight of Lucy and Juvia's jaws dropping as she and Gajeel shared a milkshake later on, she knew she'd never felt happier.

* * *

Done! Hope you guys liked it :) Also, please leave a review!


End file.
